1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a zero-torque hydraulic pushing device adapted to automatically rectify a deviation in the process of ground shipbuilding and land-sea connection and loading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ground shipbuilding needs to shift ships, marine engineering equipment and large structures. Typically, shifting is achieved by a trolley moving on a track or a slide plate sliding on a slideway, both of which involve a traction power system in a pulling or pushing mode.